I Will Eat You Alive, Where I End And You Begin
by ShisouEimin
Summary: Kendall wouldn't say he was the jealous or possessive type, but that still doesn't mean he likes seeing other guys flirting with Carlos. Smut-fic. Jealous!Kendall.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Notes: Written for the BTR Kink Meme on LJ that asked for "something where someone is flirting with or maybe even ~touching carlitos and kendall gets really jealous and rouch sex ensues." **

**Title: I Will Eat You Alive (Where I End And You Begin) -**

There's a party at the Palmwoods that everyone was invited to, but only Kendall and Carlos ended up going; James and Logan decided they'd rather go out on a date alone. That's fine with Kendall since it means he gets to spend time alone with Carlos without James or Logan to distract his attention from Kendall. Carlos is so easily distracted it's nice to have his attention focused solely on Kendall for once.

When they get there, Carlos immediately pulls Kendall to the dance floor to jump around with everyone else to the loud music. Kendall's not sure how long they keep it up, but by the time Carlos is tired, they're both covered in a sheen of sweat, chests heaving as they try to catch their breath.

Kendall offers to go grab them something to drink and leaves Carlos leaning against the wall, weaving his way through the crowd to where the snacks and drinks are. He's only gone for a few minutes, but when he turns back he sees that Carlos has found a friend- a guy kind of friend.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem at all. Kendall wouldn't say he was the jealous or possessive type, even if he does get mildly annoyed when Carlos abandons him in favor of hanging out with James or Logan. They're all friends and just because he and Carlos are together, it doesn't mean they have to spend all their time together.

And he knows Carlos loves him and isn't interested in anyone else so he knows he has nothing to be jealous of. He doesn't know what bothers him about this guy though. Maybe it's the way he's leaning against the wall beside Carlos, leaning down towards the smaller boy with interest.

Or maybe it's the way he's touching Carlos' tie, sliding it between his fingers and twisting it around them in that flirty way that Kendall likes to do.

Or maybe it was the way Carlos doesn't seem to notice, smiling widely up at the other boy, talking animatedly, hand gesturing as he explains whatever it is they're talking about.

The sight has Kendall gritting his teeth, fingers tightening around the plastic cups in his hands dangerously. He stops when he hears the crinkle of the plastic and loosens his grip, not wanting to spill anything on the floor, and quickly weaves his way back towards Carlos.

"Hey, babe," he says and Carlos looks up at him, eyes crinkling as his smile widens. Kendall's chest swells with affection for the smaller boy and he hands him his drink before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

He smiles tightly at the other boy who had backed away the moment Kendall had shown up. "This is Luke," Carlos says gesturing at the other boy. "He just moved here. He said he threw this party so he could get to know more people here."

"That's great. Welcome to the Palmwoods," Kendall says, reaching over to pat Luke on the arm, using more force than necessary. "But be careful, Bitters doesn't really approve of parties."

Luke nods, "I'll keep that in mind," he says, looking uncomfortable as Kendall presses Carlos into his side. He can feel Carlos shift against him, turning his head to look at him, a confused look on his face.

They're usually not so affectionate in public, not keeping their relationship a secret but not flaunting it either. But Kendall can't help himself. He needs to let this Luke guy know that Carlos is his and his alone.

Keeping an eye on Luke, he leans over and nuzzles the side of Carlos' face. "Ready to go?"

Carlos pulls back with a look of surprise on his face. "Already?"

Kendall nods, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Yeah. You know, I just realized everyone is out and we could have a few hours to ourselves in an empty apartment…" He puts so much implication in his tone, arching one eyebrow suggestively that even Carlos gets it, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he ducks his head.

"Okay, let's go," he says, looking up at Kendall through his lashes. A shot of desire goes through Kendall at the coy look. If he didn't know Carlos any better he'd think he was doing it on purpose, but Kendall knows he isn't. Carlos is completely oblivious to the affect he has on Kendall and it just drives Kendall even crazier.

Kendall grabs the plastic cup out of Carlos hand and sets it on the table beside him along with his own. He grins widely at Luke as he reaches down for Carlos hand, fingers wrapping tightly around it. "Catch you later, Luke," he says brightly before dragging Carlos away.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closes behind them, Kendall presses Carlos against it, hands tight on his waist. He slides his thigh between Carlos', rutting against him roughly. Carlos cries out softly, hands going up to grip onto Kendall's shoulders as Kendall crushes their lips together, tongue pressing between Carlos' lips.<p>

Carlos parts his lips immediately, tongue coming out to slide against Kendall's wetly. He grabs a handful of Kendall's hair and tugs as he arches against him, pressing his growing erection against Kendall's thigh as they rock against each other tightly.

Kendall pulls back slightly to nip at Carlos' bottom lip, sucking on it gently to soothe the pain before he reconnects their lips, tongue delving into Carlos' mouth once more, hot and wet. His hands slip under Carlos' shirt, fingertips running along his sides. He brushes the pad of his thumb over Carlos' nipple before pinching it gently, loving the way Carlos gasps against his mouth and arches against him.

Carlos' fingers dig into Kendall's shoulders as he thrusts against Kendall's thigh sharply, lifting his leg to wrap around Kendall's thigh, trying to pull him closer. Kendall groans against Carlos' mouth, hands sliding back down to squeeze his hips, thumbs dipping into the waistband of his boxers to run along Carlos' hips.

He trails open mouthed kisses along Carlos' jaw, head dipping down to bite at Carlos' neck, teeth digging in hard. Carlos cries out, "Nng, Papi, that hurts," he whines and Kendall immediately pulls off, breathing heavily as he sees the mark he left.

"Sorry," he pants, leaning back down to press a gentle kiss against it. He knows it's going to bruise and a small knot of desire forms low in his belly thinking about how everyone will be able to see it and know that he was the one that did it.

He lets out a small groan at the thought and steps away from Carlos, squeezing his hips tightly. "Bedroom. Now," he orders brusquely and Carlos nods quickly, licking his reddened lips as he slips out from between Kendall and the door.

He watches as Carlos rushes off to the room, eyes trained on his ass before he quickly follows after him. He finds Carlos standing in the middle of the room when he gets there and shuts the door behind him before he crosses the room in a few quick, wide strides.

He doesn't waste any time cupping the back of Carlos' neck with one hand and leans down to press their mouths together while his other hand reaches for Carlos' tie, tugging on it roughly to loosen the knot.

Carlos is gripping the front of his shirt tightly in both hands, making small needy noises against his mouth that go straight to Kendall's dick. He pulls away briefly to slip the tie over Carlos' head before reconnecting their lips quickly. He licks his way into Carlos' mouth as his fingers scrabble to undo the buttons of Carlos' shirt.

He slides his fingers along Carlos' chest before he leans further down to kiss along Carlos' chest, nipping gently at the smooth skin. Carlos moans softly, fingers combing through Kendall's hair, tugging gently as Kendall wraps his mouth around Carlos' nipple, sucking and nipping at it gently.

He pulls away once Carlos' shirt is fully open, tugging it off roughly and tossing it to the side. He steps close and leans down to mouth at Carlos' neck as he touches him everywhere, hands running across his chest and down his stomach, sliding around to drag his nails gently down his back.

Carlos whimpers softly, hands pushing up Kendall's shirt as he tries to press his body closer to Kendall's. Kendall smirks against Carlos' shoulder and takes a step back, shushing Carlos gently when he makes a noise of protest and quickly pulls his shirt off, letting it join Carlos' on the floor.

Then Carlos is touching Kendall everywhere, reaching up to tweak Kendall's nipple with one hand as his other slides around his sides to grab at his ass. Kendall bites his bottom lip, breathing heavily as Carlos presses kiss after kiss across his chest.

Kendall tugs on Carlos' hair, pulling his head back to crush their lips together roughly briefly before he releases him, shoving him slightly. Carlos stumbles back and falls onto the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look up at Kendall, confusion mingling with the desire in his eyes.

"Kendall…?" His tone is hesitant and Kendall smiles down at him sweetly, placing one knee on the bed as he leans over him and kisses Carlos gently. "Take off your pants," he says softly when he pulls away.

He brushes his nose against Carlos' before he goes over to his dresser, grabbing a condom and lube from the top drawer. When he turns back, Carlos is laying against his pillows, pants and underwear gone. He's fisting his cock tightly in one hand, stroking slowly as he watches Kendall with heavily lidded eyes.

Kendall lets his eyes run along Carlos' body, slowly following his legs up to his groin. He licks his lips as he watches Carlos' fingers sliding along his length before his eyes continue up to Carlos' chest, flushed a deep red from both arousal and embarrassment at being watched.

His eyes finally flick up to Carlos' and he grins when he sees the needy look in his eyes and quickly sheds the rest of his clothes before crawling onto the bed. Carlos' legs spread easily to make room for him and Kendall gives his cock a quick squeeze as he settles down between Carlos' thighs.

Carlos reaches behind him and pulls a pillow out from beneath his head, handing it to Kendall as he lifts his ass for Kendall to shove it under his hips. He licks his lips as he looks up at Kendall expectantly, hand still wrapped tightly around his cock.

"You're beautiful," Kendall says, running his palms along the inside of Carlos' thighs. His thumbs brush against Carlos' balls as he leans down, slapping Carlos' hand away so he can run the flat of his tongue along the shaft of Carlos' dick, wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking on it briefly.

Carlos lets out a strangled groan, hands pulling at Kendall's hair as his hips jerk in Kendall's grasp. He moans out Kendall's name softly and Kendall pulls off his cock with a small, wet pop.

"I got you," he murmurs, lips pulled back in a small smirk. He flicks the cap of the lube off and squirts it heavily onto his fingers.

He quickly stretches Carlos, using more lube than he normally would to make up for the fact that he's rushing. Carlos can only moan and gasp, fingers clenching the bed sheets tightly and hips shifting as Kendall quickly adds finger after finger, spreading them wide to stretch him.

Carlos is breathless, chest heaving when Kendall pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom and rips it open, fingers shaking slightly in his rush to roll it on correctly. Afterwards, he grabs Carlos' leg and hooks it around his waist, grabbing his cock with the other and pressing the tip against Carlos' hole.

He moans softly and leans over Carlos as he pushes in with one quick thrust, gripping Carlos' thigh tightly. "Mine," he growls out against the side of Carlos' face as he bottoms out. Carlos makes a small noise low in his throat, clutching onto Kendall's shoulder tightly.

"You're mine." Carlos only nods, nails digging into Kendall's skin. "Say it, Carlos," he says, pushing himself up to stare down at Carlos intently.

"Kendall, please," Carlos whines, eyes squeezed shut. His hips shift against Kendall, insides squeezing tightly around Kendall's dick. It takes all of Kendall's willpower not to come right then, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth together.

"Say it first," he demands, hips rocking against Carlos' roughly.

Carlos lets out a tiny whimper and opens his eyes. "I'm yours, Kendall. You know that. I don't want anyone else. Only you," he whispers, reaching up to brush the hair out of Kendall's eyes. "I love you."

Kendall smiles then leans down to kiss Carlos messily, sucking on his bottom lip briefly before he pushes himself up, grabbing Carlos' legs. He holds them up, hands bracing them apart under Carlos' knees and pulls his hips back.

He looks down, watching his cock slide out of Carlos before slamming back in, hips slapping against Carlos' ass loudly. His eyes flick up at the loud moan it wrings out of Carlos, watching his face as he thrusts forcefully into him repeatedly.

He keeps up the fast, vigorous pace, fucking into Carlos hard enough to shake the bed with every slam of his hips. He shifts his hips with every thrust, angling to find that spot inside Carlos that has him crying out, fingers wrapping tightly around Kendall's bicep as he jerks himself off with the other.

Kendall bites his bottom lip and watches Carlos fall apart beneath him, eyes screwed shut as he pounds into him, hips slapping against his ass harshly. Carlos bites his bottom lip, hand flying across his dick fast and rough, letting out small moans and whimpers every time Kendall thrusts in.

Suddenly, Carlos' eyes snap open and he bites down on his lips hard, a strangled moan escaping him as his come shoots out across his chest and stomach. Kendall's eyes close tightly as Carlos' body squeezes around his cock. Groaning, he thrusts into Carlos hard one last time, hips rocking gently as he works himself through his orgasm.

He leans down and kisses Carlos sloppily, tongue dipping into the others mouth to curl around Carlos' before he pushes himself up and gently pulls out, wincing softly when Carlos whimpers. He feels bad for being so rough and he combs his fingers through Carlos' hair, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently. "Sorry, baby," he murmurs, moving to press his lips against Carlos'.

"It's okay," Carlos whispers against his mouth and pulls Kendall down to the bed next to him. "Just hurts a little."

Guilt wells up in Kendall and he pulls Carlos in close, wrapping his arms around him tightly, "I'm sorry," he says again, pressing his face into Carlos' hair.

Carlos hums in response, rubbing his cheek against Kendall's shoulder. "S'okay," he says again, "Felt good, too."

Kendall chuckles and turns to press a kiss to Carlos' temple, "Love you, Carlitos," he whispers softly. Carlos murmurs in response causing Kendall to smile and squeeze Carlos gently. He knows he needs to grab something to clean them up, but for now he just wants to enjoy the feel of holding Carlos in his arms, knowing that smaller boy is his and no one can steal him away.

He won't let them.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>Reviews would be lovely. <strong>:]**


End file.
